Secretos de amor
by shiello
Summary: Konichiwa , bueno es mi primer fic que subo asi que sean amables con las criticas ya ue escribo como se me antoja y si cmi mucho chocolate o consumi muchas azucares que va volver cada vez mas loco.Bueno espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

1er capitulo : Secretos de amor

Allen:

Durante cuánto tiempo he tenido este sentimiento, el amor; durante cuánto tiempo he tenido que estar ahogándome con este sentimiento, no sé si la persona que quiero me corresponda mas sin embargo aun guardo dicho sentimiento. Le amo tanto pero como le vera la gente siendo yo un exorcista.

Lavi:

Yo no soy más que un simple bookmen, nosotros guardamos los sucesos que la humanidad jamás sabrá, sucesos no escritos en la historia; debido a ello no debo tener sentimiento alguno. Ni estar en favor de un grupo. Lo único que he visto en mi vida son guerras, los humanos como siempre son guerras. Actualmente pertenezco a la orden oscura como exorcista y he conocido que gente que me ha hecho olvidar la regla principal de un bookmen. En especial desde que llego Allen Walker

Lenalee:

Mi nombre es Lenalee, mi única familia son los miembros de la orden oscura y mi hermano el supervisor Komui. Soy poseedora de la inocencia "botas oscuras", la cual se me fue obligada a tomar. Desde que llego un compañero se pude decir que estoy enamorada de él, ya que tienen una forma tan peculiar de actuar.

Kanda:

Yo no tengo nada que decir, solo no te metas en mi camino. Y yo jamás te ayudare en aquello que tú te metas en problemas no te salvare y no eres un compañero. Solo llámenme kanda y no me gusta que me toquen los niños malditos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allen acababa de llegar de su última misión, sus heridas ya las habían atendido. Y estaba en el comedor para devorar una rica comida del chef por lo que ordeno para él en total 30 platillos para dos personas cada uno tal como: . Su apetito siempre llama la atención, después de todo tener un arma del tipo parasito abría mucho el apetito , todos los trabajadores nuevos de ahí lo miraban sorprendido. Siempre le acompañaban sus amigos a la hora de comer algunos del departamento científico y otros exorcistas tal como Lavi y Lenalee.

Kanda apenas llegaba a comer y como siempre molestaba diciéndole "brote de habas" y siempre le respondía.

-Mi nombre es Allen y a la próxima de me las pagaras

Siempre se notaba un choque entre los dos , salían chispas de sus ojos. Lavi se metió llamando a kanda por su nombre Yu, Kanda solo se sonrojo y dio la vuelta dando la espalda, amenazo a Lavi si le volvía a llamar por su nombre. Después del alboroto kanda ya estaba sentado comiendo solo y Allen terminada de devorar los platillos que yacían en su mesa.

Al pasar las horas el supervisor Komui llamo a Allen y Lavi para una misión de recuperación de inocencia en Berlín (Alemania ), partieron inmediatamente, el camino fue largo , al llegar se hospedaron en un hotel lamentablemente la única habitación que les sobraba era de una sola cama por lo que ambos tuvieron que dormir juntos en lo que se llevaba la misión; despertando ciertos sentimientos en Lavi.

Al investigar la inocencia, trabajaron duramente. Tuvieron que vérselas de frente contra uno de los miembros de Noé, Lulubell. La batalla fue difícil para Lavi y Allen, pero esta quedo inconclusa y lograron recuperar la inocencia. Lavi sanaba las heridas de Allen, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba demasiado cerca de él oliendo su cabello, se alejo inmediatamente y se pusieron a descansar. En la mañana Lavi tenia abrazado a Allen y tenía una gran erección, afortunadamente se despertó antes que Allen y fue al baño tratando de calmarse; después de un gran desayuno para Allen y Lavi partieron a lo que llamaban su hogar. Todo el camino Lavi no dijo nada solo se sonrojaba al verlo.

Al llegar a casa todos estaban en la entrada esperando que llegaran para darles la bienvenida , con copas, toda la comida favorita de Allen y demás cosas que ambos chicos difrutaban.

-bienvenidos .

Lenalee abrazo a Allen , lavi no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fueran celos. Lavi admitia que Allen y Lenalee se veian bien como pareja y el era chico como iba ser posible que el lo quisiera como es.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavi:

No puede ser que este enamorado , bueno ese no es el mayor problema si no que la persona que me gusta es chico. Ademas se ve tan bien con Lenalee como pareja yo jamás podre estar con el . Ademas soy un bookmen, no debo tener sentimiento alguno por ellos solo me estorbaran. Lo mejor es olvidar eso . Pero no puedo evitarlo tengo celos de que no puedo ser yo .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bienvenido a casa Allen, que bien que regreses con bien .

Lenalee.

Komui ya vei a Allen con una mirada amezadora pues este tenia un problema llamado hiperapego a su hermana , por lo que no quería que alguien le quitara a su hermana .Mas problema que tenia que enfrentar el líder de la rama asiática Baker.

Lavi se fue directo a cama pues al final se escudo con que estaba cansado del viaje. Kanda veía como Lavi se retiraba estaba preocupado , pero no iba mostrar sentimientos tan cálidos enfrente de la gente . Y como era de esperarse de Allen no pudo evitarlo y se fue al comedor a devorar toda la comida que tenían disponible (XDDD) alrededor de 17 tazones de arroz , curry para 3 personas , 20 duplins, mas de 30 bolas de arroz; si el parecía que nunca llenaba y cada día que pasaba parecía que comía mas.

Pasaron días para que las heridas de ambos sanaran, y el supervisor les encargara mas trabajo , hacerse cargo de una persona que había sido raptada por un supuesto fantasma. Para confirmar el hecho de si había inocencia, este trabajo seria llevado en Roma, también deberían verse con uno de los generales, ha decir verdad el peor de ellos , podríamos decir que hasta se aprovechaba de ellos ( para confirmar hablen con Allen , esta peor de traumado ) el General Marian Cross. El trabajo debía ser llevado tanto por maestro y alumno, quien ha decir verdad no se habían visto desde el ataque que habían recibido en la orden oscura.

Allen partió, no regreso en días. Lavi durante ese tiempo se vio algo deprimido y pensante, casi no hablaba. Lenalee y Kanda estaban preocupados, el ultimo no le hacia notar para nada no quería que se enteraran de que se podía preocupar por los demás. Lavi suspiraba.

Lavi, ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupa que estas demasido distante

Estoy bien Lenalee, solo dejame solo un momento.

Lenalee se fue al ver el comportamiento de Lavi. Ella también se encontraba algo triste por no ver a su chico de cabellera blanca. Kanda empezaba a deducir que Lavi se encontraba asi por no ver al "brote de habas" y que Lenalee se encontraba igual, tenia que planear algo para que Lavi se olvidara de ello, pero sin verse implicado en ello , tenia que hacer que Lenalee y Allen estuvieran juntos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kanda:

Se que soy una persona fría, y que la mayor parte de la gente cree que no me interesan los demás, tal vez tengan razón, pero no es importante al menos no para mi , ah… no se que pienso yo solo vivo para encontrar a esa chica. Basta de tonterías hay que ponerme en mi lugar .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin después de una semana incansable para Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda; Allen regreso, el pelirojo su comportamiento se hizo mas alegre, bromista como era; Lenalee se sintió aliviada asi ya no tenia que preocuparse de Kanda y Lavi . Bueno en el caso de Kanda no hubo mucha diferencia seguía mostrando su indiferencia tal como era, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz por su niño ( si me refiero a Lavi jajajaja XD)

Cosas asi pasaban a menudo y cada salida que daba uno del otro el ambiente pequeña villa te se sentía demasiado pesado en la orden oscura. Los sentimientos de esos muchachos se afloraban mas a los ojos de los demás ( incluso kanda aunque muy poco )

**Después de 4 años…**

En las afueras de una pequeña villa de la época victoria en Inglaterra, se ven dos chicos uno alto, algo escuálido , con uniforma de los exorcistas y cabello blanco ligeramente mas largo sujeto en una cola y ojos grises ; siendo abrazado de otro chico de cabello pelirojo, un parche de color ,negro un poco mas fornido que el anterior, y una sonrisa tierna. Ambos llegaban a esa villa y mientras mas se acercaban mas se soltaban era hora de enfrentar la realidad no podían estar juntos a los ojos de los demás.

Llegaron a la villa ya era de noche , ambos estaban agotados por lo que decidieron descansar antes hacer su trabajo pero ambos chicos no podían estar lejos uno del otro , asi que la noche fue una tortura , querían estar juntos tocarse besarse ser uno en la luna llena que sabia el oscuro sentimiento que ambos sentían uno por el otro. Vaya la amargura de un amor no posible que en lugar de saber a pesar de todo nadie lo veria bien.

Lavi.

Después de pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona que mas quería y amaba Allen callo en un sueño profundo descanso como nunca en su vida , en aquella mullida cama de plumas. Mientras que su amado no podía consiliar el sueño necesita de él en su cama, pobre Lavi, no poder dejar pensar en el aun en sus sueños si el estaba loco de amor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavi:

Como estará? , dormirá bien? , no tendrá frio? . Tantas preguntas que no puedo contestar, si le extraño quisiera estar con el ahora. Ahora solo nos separa una pared una dura pared de madera que podría romper con mi martillo en cualquier minuto.

Pero que tan grande es el pecado que cometemos nosotros al amarnos. Dios es amor pero mas sin embargo a nosotros nos queda prohibido eso. Que cruel ironia. Le amo tanto para desafiar a dios.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavi no dudo un momento mas y fue a la cama de aquel ser que tanto amaba y lo abrazo duermiendo con el. En aquella noche que la luna andaba de traviesa.

A la mañana siguiente el joven peliblanco no tenia deseos de despertar de aquel sueño profundo en el que su amado le mostraba la forma mas pura de amor "haciéndole el amor " mas bien no era otra cosa que puro sexo que su cuerpo deseaba. El joven Lavi no hacia mas que verlo dormir parecía hipnotizado por la belleza de aquel chico ( si ya es un general este allen se me había olvidado decirlo )

Cuando despertó al ver su rostro muy cercas se asusto después de todo, se suponía que había dormido solo; mas sin embargo le agrado que estuviera ahí. Solo había un pequeño problema no podían verlos salir a ambos de la misma habitación.

Allen salió rápido aun era temprano y todos dormían y se puso a entrenar; como siempre lo hacia de manera ardua y con un gran ainco después de todo era su deber como general, una alma también se había levantado temprano y al escuchar el ruido de donde entrenaba el peliblanco fue a ver y se quedo observándolo en silencio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lenalee:

No se por que a pesar de todo aun sigo queriéndolo , creo que ya le he mandado distintas indirectas para que sepa que me gusta y aun asi no me da respuesta de si . Que quiere que sea como cualquier persona y le diga; no me rebajare a ese nivel espero me escuches ¡allen!. Asi que si quieres algo conmigo respondeme rápido que en verdad me gustas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Conforme pasaban las horas las personas se leventaban unas ya trabjanban mientras que otras comían, y ya era todo un monologo las peleas de kanda y Allen eran muy típicas en la hora del desayuno , comida y cena. No se llevaban bien a la expectativa de una persona que no los conocía pero para muchos sabían que eran muy buenos amigos y que uno haría loque fuera por que el otro estuviera bien sin daño alguno , claro la mayor parte de la orden oscura los conocía bien.

Siempre hay incognitas en este mundo y una de las mas grandes la causaba nuestro naufrago Kanda (por que naufrago no tengo idea crei que sonaba bien ) generlamente solo, pero el dia de hoy era extraño estaba hablando con Lavi y lo raro de todo es que lavi estba demasiado serio; Lavi por lo contrario de Kanda siempre es alegre y le encanta que todos sean asi, y se le veía serio en casos muy graves era raro que sin haber problemas o algo asi estuvieran serios.


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre hay incógnitas en este mundo y una de las más grandes la causaba nuestro naufrago Kanda (por que naufrago no tengo idea creí que sonaba bien ) generalmente solo, pero el día de hoy era extraño estaba hablando con Lavi y lo raro de todo es que Lavi estaba demasiado serio; Lavi por lo contrario de Kanda siempre es alegre y le encanta que todos sean así, y se le veía serio en casos muy graves era raro que sin haber problemas o algo así estuvieran serios. Allen que alcanzo a verlo se preocupo inmediatamente por el pelirrojo, su lindo pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucederá con ellos?- haciendo una mueca de molestia- Lavi.

Aunque Allen le quería preguntar el otro chico de cabellera roja, trataba de evitar el tema. Agravando la preocupación del peliblanco, que solo asintió a mostrar en sus ojos una gran preocupación a su amor.

-Lavi, sabes que puedes decirme lo que desees- se acerco y lo abrazo de una manera dulce- yo te amo.

-Allen-la verdad no sabía que decir, que Kanda le había dicho que era de él y se sumergió en sus pensamientos -. …

**flash back **

El chico de cabello agarrado en una coleta y mal carácter, se acercaba a Lavi mas serio de lo normal y decidido a que le escuchara de una buena vez , de lo contrario luego no podría decírselo .

-Lavi necesito hablar contigo ahora- lo tomo del brazo y le obligo a ir a algún lugar solitario para que pudieran hablar los dos-

-kanda para.. – fue más obligado a escuchar que nada- bien que ibas a decirme

El ojiverde le miro seriamente, como tratando de encontrar el sentido de por qué había sido obligado a ir con él y al mismo tiempo de reto. Se recargo en la pared a decir verdad esa jalada había sido una molestia para él , ya que iba a ver a su amor.

-bien que querías decirme- cerro su ojo esperando una respuesta.-

-ya lo sé!!!-le molesto algo esa actitud- se que estas con El brote de habas y tengo que decirte que yo …

Lamentablemente el pelinegro no termino de hablar, debido a la interrupción del pelirrojo que se había sobresaltado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavi:

Como demonios lo supo, se suponía que nadie debía saberlo. Solo mi amor y yo. Debo hacer algo antes de que salgamos perjudicados ambos, porque te amo hare que él no diga nada aun cuando cueste mucho, pagare el precio que sea por ti lo juro. Te amo!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con ello?! – estaba sobresaltado- el y yo no somos nada

-se perfectamente que si estas con el- sonrió con malicia pues planeaba algo – pero no me callare fácil.

-tsk… que quieres a cambio - mas que molesto-

- tienes que acostarte conmigo y ser mío-lo dijo como si nada, su rostro parecía indiferente aun cuando aquello le emocionaba-.

-¡¿Qué?!! Yo no me voy a acostar contigo- Estaba ligeramente sonrojado

El exorcista de mal carácter sabia que tenía que encerrarlo para que aceptara y solo había una manera; el dejarle claro de que si no aceptaba su querido niño y el estarían serian separados a la fuerza y quizás si el consejo de los exorcistas se enteraba el podría morir.

-ja… entonces supongo que le diré al consejo y tal vez me toque matarlo a mi- le dijo con una sonrisa de malicia y placer.

-está bien, será el sábado en la noche cuando el este dormido-.

**fin flash back**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavi:

Hay cosas que no cambian, no quiero que las cosas cambien , pero lo lamento mi amor. Te he de traicionar solo para protegerte, he de serte infiel por un amor infinito. Solo espero que al final de todo esto llegues a perdonarme, aun cuando yo no me perdone. En verdad lamento las cosas que he hecho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Lavi , por favor confía en mí- su mira promovía preocupación por el pelirrojo- sabes que no me molestare-.

-Nada, solo sobre un trabajo que hare con él, el sábado- dio una media sonrisa y le beso la frente- no hay nada de qué preocuparte-.

Así pasaban los días, hasta que al fin llego el fatídico día para el joven bookmen. Era de mañana y ya la mayoría de la gente estaba despierta. En el comedor la pareja secreta estaba comiendo y Lavi casi no había comido , por el día el apetito ya se la había ido. El peliblanco solo le miraba preocupado, diciendo que para el viaje debía comer muy bien, queriendo que comiera mejor empezó a hacer payasadas con la comida. Pero nada cambiaba en el pelirrojo.

Lamento que se los deje así pero tengo mucha tarea de la universidad pero subiré pronto el tercero. Espero (XDDD) bueno me voy


	4. Chapter 4

En la noche cuando ya todos dormian en sus camas, dos jóvenes exorcistas salieron rumbo a un bosque que no lucia de buen aspecto y no pasaba gente por ahí debido a las superticiones, un lugar perfecto para que nadie viras las calamidades que pasarian para un bookmen que habia faltado a su palabra de no tener sentimientos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavi:

Vaya lo que ha de suceder aquí , lo guardare para mi no quiero que pase pero asi son las cosas. Lo que continue lo pongo en manos de el señor por el cual peleamos nosotros los exorcisastas, solo espero que cuide de ti. Es hora de que vaya a mi horca.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aun mostrando indiferencia, yacia recargado en un arbol el muchacho que poseia una katana, mirando a su presa del dia de hoy, admitia que queria que sucedieran las cosas aunque hubiera preferido que fueran de otra forma. Que el Lavi callera en sus brazos pidiendo que solo fuera de el , pero aun sabia que esos pequeños sentimientos no iban a pasar.

bien kanda, estoy aquí para cumplir lo dicho. Y espero que tu calles lo que sabes- dijo con una voz de demanda- si le pasa algo por el primero que iré es por ti.

Bien, pero espero que me satisfaga tu cuerpo – su voz era muy gélida-

Cuando el ojiverde se descuido ligeramente, el otro aprovecho para aprisionarlo contra un árbol, atando sus manos a una rama lo suficiente para que no se moviera. Le beso en el cuello dejando escapar un gemido de aquellos dulces labios, cosa que era música para sus oídos. Sus mejores momentos nada se podia comparar con lo que mas deseaba.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caminaba pasos lentos, talvez Kanda y Lavi creian que todos dormian pero era mentira, sus cabello largo agarrado por dos coletas, sus ojos ____ miraban el suelo, con tiriteza pues estos dias la habia pasado terrible y mas cuando aquel amor con el que ilusionaba jamas le corresponderia

-Porque no puedes ver lo que siento por ti, Allen-

Era verdad a la joven Lee sufria porque el peliblanco no la veia mas que como una amiga, que doloroso. Lagrimas caian de sus ojos, desidida a que nadia la escuchara sollozar salio corriendo al bosque donde se sentiria segura y libre de angustia, libre para pensar bien las cosas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lenalee:

Escuchame aunque este dormido Allen, mi angel blanco porque estas lagrimas siempre seran por ti, aunque tu ames a otra persona, mi voz siempre estara contigo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lenalee llego se recargo rn un arbol, camino unos pasos mas adentrandose en el lugar cuando estaba apunto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas y llorar hasta cansarse, escucho extraños sonidos que la dejaron con la incognita

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lenalee:

Alguien mas esta despierto, pero que es ese extraño ruido, talvez alguien esta en peligro, tengo que ir haber

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Algo que jamas debio hacer la joven Lee…

Lavi estaba en el paso, tenia cerrado su unico ojo, suspiros, gemidos salian de su boca. Saboa que lo que hace era solo por el bien de quien mas queria, su ropa estaba esparcida a su alrededor, sus boxer pronto fueron retirados, Kanda estaba encima de el besando su pecho con su mano libre tocaba su miembro, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un gran suspiro, Yuu se separo de el quitandose de igual manera la ultima prenda que traia, se sentia tan exitado, puedo ver el sonrojo en su compañero, se aceco y beso sus labios

-Me encantas- musito, Lavi abrio su ojo –Eres hermoso-

-Yuu…que dices- se podia ver su confuision

-Shh, solo escucha mi voz- mordio su cuello

En verdad dejo a Lavi un poco extrañado por sus palabras, quien iba a pensar que aquel joven de cabello negro, tan frio como la nieve diria esas palabras

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavi:

Porque me tratas tan bien, porque a pesar de que tu dijiste que solo querias mi cuerpo, me tratas con tanta amabilidad, con tanta hermosura, como si estuvieramos….estuvieramos…..haciendo el amor….cuando no debia ser asi no?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-AHH- aquel grito de placer salio de los labios del pelirrojo al sentir que algo habia invadido ese lugar que hasta ahora nadie habia tocado –Kanada….- susurro

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kanda:

Solo asi puedo demostrarte lo que en verdad siento, solo asi, sigue disisndo mi nombre, no me ignores mas por ese amor que me opaca

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lenalee no creia lo que veia sus ojos, era tan ompactante para ella, su boca abierta lo decia todo

-Lavi…?- fue su gran pregunta al viento –Yo crei que te gustaba Allen- se llevo una mano al pecho –Eso significa que…- su corazon salto de emocion pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza pues ella siempre habia creido que su gran amor y Lavi estaban juntos por la forma en como se comportaban pero ahora al ver esto significaba que solo fue un pensamiento mal de ella, pero lo que mas le impresionaba fuera que estuviera con Kanda, pues según lo que podia ver en los ojos de Walker cuando Yuu estaba cerca eran tan brillosos –Kanda y Lavi, creo que es mi oportunidad de yo ser feliz asi como ellos lo estan haciendo- sonrie desidida a conquistar a su angel se fue del lugar sin saber lo que en realidad habia pasado dias atrás con estas dos personas, sin saber que si Allen se llegaba a enterar lo dañaria mas de lo que se imaginaba, su mundo se volveria polvo, su corazon ya no existiria….


End file.
